jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C-24 Battle Cattle
C-24 Battle cattle This Prime was indisguishable from our Earth until 2006, then a plague over took humanity, and then boiling out of the American Midwest, Battle Cattle. Cows (And steers) morphed into every shape concievable. The worst are the humanoid cows. They are on a Jihad versus humanity, they capture slaves and force them to work at supplying the war effort. The punch line is that there is a weird bio-tech Monster Mother buried in ancient caves in Ohio. From these and the subconscious nightmares of the local farmers was born a very angry super genius cow-thing. His name sounds to human ears like "Moo", His followers look like Minotaurs. Moo created and released a super flu that killed 1 out of every 10 humans. Panic and civil collapse took care of the rest. then in a mad-max world, the forces of Moo struck. North America is almost wholly owned by the cows now. They pen up surviving humans and battle insurgents. They have captured and use US Military equipment, as possible under the circumstances. Oddly, the Battle Cattle have no trouble with humans eating pork and chicken. Just cows. The other nations of earth reeled under cattle attack, but really these are not in large numbers yet, just cows taking revenge. Europe Russia and China are struggling to recover from the flu induced collapse and are not fun places to be. Africa ate the flu and collapse in stride. South America is now a patchwork of bickering warlords. Everyone agrees on one thing. Screw the cows. The one open gate is a warp over the Mojeno Daro ruins just outside of the city of Larkana in Pakistan. The city is struggling back from the flu and civil collapse of 2006. The natives have mostly been unaffected by Cattle attacks, but the civil collapse was not fun. They tend to be trigger happy towards strange looking people. Notable Cow-Forms: these are just the most common forms. Every possible combination of cows and other animals is possible. Moo has a cruelly inventive imagination and doesn't know when to quit. *Minotaurs: Cows as humanoids, the better to steal and use human technology against them. *Big Ones: These are Cows upgraded to Hippo or Rhino status. Very strong with very thick skin, they like to charge and trample humans. Bullet resistant to all but the heaviest rifles. *Fast Ones: These are Cows altered into greyhounds. They are very fast. They like to patrol in packs and run down humans. They particularly enjoy breaking human limbs. Their howling moos bring a chill to the blood and more cows. *Spy Cows: Look and act just like normal holsteins, threy are sentient and enjoy ratting out any human behaviors they observers to their minotaur brethern. *Rattle-Cattle: Cows as rattlesnakes, complete with venom. They're colored like rattlesnakes and enjoy sneaking into human places and biting humans. *Bear Cows: Cows altered into bear configuration. These grow in size to rival the largest grizzy and more. bad news for roaming bands. *Sparrow cows: More spies. These take a careful eye to see. They're not sentient, but they're social and they love to hang around other cows. Their calls, properly interpretted, carry information about the locations, numbers and how dangerous humans look. Real sparrow HATE cow-sparrows and will attack them on sight, so careful observers may spot a difference in the amount and intensity of sparrow-on-sparrow violence. *Normal Cows: Normal cows are blase about their altered brethern. Minotaurs and other altered cattle are respectful and almost reverent to their non-altered brethern. *Buffalo dislike the altered cattle and will flee or fight as seems like a good idea. The Battle cattle dislike the buffalo but are ambivalent. They're victims of human oppression as much as any other cow. *Dogs hate the altered cattle, becoming immediately hostile and loud. The battle cattle return the dislike and slaughter ever dog they see. *Horses: Battle cattle use Horses where appropriate. Horses unused to battle cattle get nervous and touchy, but time and expossure will dull this effect. All altered cows are still herbivores, prefering alfala, grass, corn and so on. They allow their human slaves to eat anything they want, as long as it's not beef. Battlecattle tend to react harshly to slaughter houses and meat processing plants that used to process beef. They are apathetic about such places that specialize in pork and poultry. Battlecattle really don't like humans. Moo has decreed the humans necessary for now, and so they are tolerated with occasional acts of abuse and violence. Humans suspected of resisting Bovine domination are killed directly and without mercy. All the Battle Cattle know that it's about numbers. When there are enough minotaurs to run a technological civilization on their own, the humans will be superfluous and the great cleansing can begin. Prime: 1 - Locked - Rift Valley, Kenya 2 - Mohenjo-daro ruins, North India 3 - Blank 4 - Locked - Yonaguni Monument 5 - Locked - Desert Mound, Libya 6 - Hatsumi 7 - Locked - Crater Lake Warp 8 - Locked - Siberian Mountains 9 - Blank 10 - Locked - Ayers Rock Australia 11 - Locked - Bermuda 12 - Path to Alt Alt 1 - Locked 2 - Locked 3 - Path to C-23 4 - Locked 5 - Locked 6 - Path to Prime 7 - Locked 8 - Locked 9 - path to C-25 10 - Alt, China V Rome 11 - Locked 12 - Path to System System 1 - Mercury 2 - Locked 3 - Blank 4 - Locked 5 - Locked 6 - Path to Alt 7 - Locked 8 - Locked 9 - Blank 10 - Locked 11 - Locked 12 - Stellar Stellar 1 - Locked 2 - Locked 3 - Blank 4 - Locked 5 - Locked 6 - Path to System 7 - Locked 8 - Locked 9 - Blank 10 - Locked 11 - Locked 12 - Blank Category:Nodes Category:Node C-24 Category:Crim's Game